Karma Lacks Pity
by MysteryArtist
Summary: After witnessing a crime, Courtney is forced to go under the Witness Protection Program. What they never foresaw, however, was her finding the criminal’s brother and falling for him. Duncan/Courtney. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **TDI never occurred. I don't own the Duncan or Courtney or any other TDI character, but I think you know that.

* * *

"I was leaving work late at night, which was rare, because I usually clock out before five. But that night, Marie asked for me to do some more paperwork. And because I really needed a raise, I agreed.

"By the time I left, it was around 8:30 and there was only two other cars parked in the parking lot, besides mine. Still, I didn't feel the chills… yet.

"As I stepped into my car and closed the door quietly, I heard harsh footsteps. Immediately, I locked the door. Before starting the car, however, I looked behind me. And there it was…

"A man being stabbed over and over repeatedly.

"I almost threw up. Quickly, I started the engine. All I could think was that I had to get out of there.

"He saw me. He saw my headlights. He tried to run away, but I saw him. And he saw me."

"What did he look like?"

"He… he had dark black hair, and clear blue eyes. He wouldn't have looked murderous at all! If it wasn't for the blood all over him."

"There, there. It's all right. Just keep describing the scene."

"Okay. I drove off as quickly as I could, but I kept looking back at him through the glass. He was staring at me. Almost as if… as if…"

"He was going to get you next."

"Yes. What do I do?"

"The only thing you can: run."

* * *

**A/N: **For Paytonmaster. I promised you a oneshot, but instead you got a multi-chaptered story! Hurrah! Anyway, this is just a preface. It was pretty much her retelling the scene to reinforcements, if you didn't understand it. Next chapter is in the works.

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I half expected him to burst out laughing, telling me that this was all a joke and that they had already caught the man. I really wish that was the case.

Immediately, he sent me home to pack up. He told me to pack loose, so I stuffed a couple of underwear, jeans, and some t-shirts into a backpack, threw in my toothbrush, and ran back to the police car they escorted me in. To say I was freaked out would be putting it lightly.

"Where am I going?" I asked as they took me to the airport.

"New Jersey," a man replied.

I couldn't help it when my jaw went slack. New Jersey is in the United States of America. We're in Ontario, Canada. That was one big move. I expected them to ship me off to some other part of Canada, but this is a bit extreme.

I kept quiet after that, trying to figure out a way to tell my parents that I'd be moving to another country. They call almost every weekend for a daily check-up. And my friends told me that after I moved out, I'd be a free woman.

"Why are we doing this all so immediately? I thought there was some kind of process," I said, frowning.

"There is," he said promptly. "But lately, there's been a string of murders."

This caught me off guard, causing my heart to pound even faster and me to become more anxious and aware of my surroundings.

"B-But there's been no reports," I tried arguing.

"We tried to keep them from the public's eye. Best not to alarm the people." He even had the audacity to wink at me.

Best not to alarm the people that a serial killer is on the loose…? Does that make any sense? To anyone?

"Right, so, first we're stopping by the police station, right?" I asked expectantly.

"No, we're sending you straight to New Jersey," he said.

"B-But I thought I was supposed to get a fake name, and a fake-"

"He probably doesn't even know your name," the police officer interrupted. "And, when you arrive, an official should be waiting for you. If they're going to change anything, they'd probably do it over there."

"An American official?" I questioned.

"Yes," he replied. "We've already contacted them. Apparently, there's been some killings along the border as well, some touching America."

I gulped. Is there anywhere safe from him? How about Europe? Can't they send me there?

He dropped me off at the airport with a ticket for my flight. With a nod and a wave, he said, "Good luck."

I nodded, knowing I'd need it.

I, alert and cautious, tried to go through security as quickly as possible and tried to sneak on my plane as if he was going to be there. The whole time I could see that dark scene play over and over in my head…. It's hard to believe it only happened last night.

I found my seat on the plane, and as soon as I sat down, I felt a bit better. Only a bit. I took in deep breaths and a kind woman sitting in the row across from me asked, "Is this your first time flying?"

I tried smiling at her and replied, "No."

She then asked, "Then what is wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied breathlessly. "Nothing at all." I felt so bad for lying to her.

She frowned and turned away, back to her husband. I took out a book from my bag, a favorite of mine: _Lord of the Flies. _I tried reading it, but the goriness and evil meanings in the book only made me more frantic. I put the book away and took out _Pride and Prejudice. _I hoped that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth could soothe my nerves.

I read until I heard the captain announce that they were ready for take-off. As soon as he did, a new comer came into sight, arguing with one of the attendants.

"Listen, sir, it's too late – there are no more seats!" she tried arguing. I looked beside me, and there indeed was an open seat.

The man she was arguing with noticed this too. He gestured to it and the lady frowned. "Well, it is not your seat. Apparently, its owner isn't here. Sir, you have to wait until the flight you booked is ready."

"My idiotic parents booked that flight two days late," he snapped. "I have to get on this flight."

"And why is that?" she replied, obviously worn down from the fight.

"My little sister's birthday is tomorrow, and she only has a year left to live. She has leukemia," he said quietly, his eyes cast downwards.

The attendant quietly sobered up and said softly, "Okay. Take your seat." Then she walked off. I could see her brush away a stray tear.

The man, who looked young and perhaps my age, came over. I tried moving so he could move into the seat beside me.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"About what?" he snapped, his bright blue eyes glaring at me.

"About your sister," I said, a bit confused. What else would I be sorry about?

He rolled his eyes at me and buckled up his seatbelt.

I frowned. I guess he didn't accept my sincere apology…`

I continued reading about the love-struck Darcy and his witty lover Elizabeth and their many troubles. I, however, was interrupted when I saw the stranger beside me digging through my bag.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, frowning.

"What?" he snapped, looking up at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't reply, and instead pulled out my book: _Fahrenheit 451. _He started flipping through the pages, with me glaring at him, my arms crossed.

I repeated, "What do you think you're doing?"

His eyes snapped up to me, glaring back at me. "Reading," he replied coldly.

"That's my book," I replied.

"No shit, Sherlock," he muttered.

I gasped slightly, taken back by his rudeness.

He chuckled. "Wow, you are prissy." Then he continued reading.

I regained my composure and put my book down. I then snatched my book out of his hands and put it back into my bag, zipping it up.

He glared at me and snapped, "What is your problem?"

I gaped. "What is _my _problem?-"

"Yeah, I just asked that, Princess," he replied sarcastically.

I flushed with anger and wanted so badly to just throw him out of the plane right there, regardless of his sick little sister. "What's your problem?" I snapped.

I huffed, obviously fed up with this stranger. Who did he think he was? Instead of arguing with him like a child, however, I decided to do the mature thing and walk away. But, that's kind of hard when you're sitting next to him on a plane ride. So, instead, I turned as far as I could away from him and took out my book again, kicking my bag towards the aisle so he couldn't touch it.

I thought he'd leave me alone, but I thought wrong. Instead, he started pestering me. I couldn't believe it! He was actually poking me and whining – like he was five! After a minute of his moans, people started to notice. So, reluctantly, I turned back to him and hissed, "What?"

He didn't reply for a moment, but then looked at me with big blue eyes – eyes that looked so innocent for someone like him – and asked, "What's your name?"

I blinked, a bit taken by surprise. All that pestering for this? My name? I pondered if I should reply with my real name… I figured I could, since I'd probably get a name change.

"Courtney," I replied.

He nodded and returned to looking out the window.

I frowned a bit. "What's your name?" I asked.

He turned back to me and replied, "Duncan."

I nodded in turn, and even tried to give him a smile. He didn't return it, but instead went for my bag once more. I scowled and kicked his hand, and he shot back up, hissing, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

He was quite loud, and drew attention that I didn't want.

I glared at him and snapped, "Lower your voice!"

He did, and huskily repeated, "Ow. What the hell was that for?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "That's _my _bag. What do _you _think you're doing?"

He mockingly rolled his eyes back at me and replied, "I know. I just wanted to read that book, Princess."

"I told you my name is Courtney!" I snapped, louder than I'd meant to. I drew some eyes this time, and sank down in my seat in embarrassment. After I felt the eyes avert the other way, I repeated in a hushed tone, "My name is Courtney. _Not _Princess."

"Yeah, but Princess is easier to remember," he said, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. He paused for a second, then asked, "Or would you like to be called Sunshine?"

I scowled at him and turned so I wouldn't have to face him.

"Again?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement.

I ignored him.

I could hear him lean back into his seat, and as I thought he was giving up, he said, "You're such a princess."

I scowled. I knew this was going to be a very long flight to New Jersey.

* * *

**A/N: **It was going to be longer... but yeah, it's not. Hmm... anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Please excuse any stupid typos that might've been made... oh how I hate them so.

And here's for my poll: twenty of you guys asked for a new Duncan/Courtney multi-chaptered story. I'll work on a Trent/Gwen one soon too - for the seventeen of you guys who voted for it. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

_Poke. _

My eye twitched.

_Poke. _

My arm flinched.

_Poke._

My knuckles curled.

_Poke._

I attacked.

Literally. I actually attacked him. I pounced on him with my fists and started pounding on him as hard as I could.

When my anger died down, he asked, "Are you done?"

I glared at him but replied, "Yes."

"Good. I'm afraid you might hurt yourself if you keep going," he replied, smirking.

I groaned. Of course I would be the one stuck with a jerk-of-a-neighbor on this flight. "Listen, _Duncan_," I said, exaggerating his name. "I know you must be bored" – but he really should have sucked it up, sissy – "and tired of this long flight" – even though I was too, but you didn't see me bugging my neighbor – "but you should really stop bugging me" – because I was just about to throw him off of this plane.

He raised an eyebrow, his lips still curved in a smirk. "Listen, _Princess_," he mimicked. "I know you must think I'm bored and tired of this flight because I'm stuck with a stuck-up, no-fun girl, but _you _should really stop complaining."

"Agh!" I let out a scream, slamming my head against the pillow behind me.

"Sh," my front neighbor said, glaring at me before turning back to his book. I stuck my tongue out at him as he did.

"Real mature," Duncan noted.

"Shut up," I mumbled, trying to fall asleep again. I rested my head against the side of my seat, but I was once again disturbed by music. My eyes snapped open and flickered to Duncan. In his pierced – disgustingly pierced – ears were headphones blaring out rock music. Blaring! I could hear every single foul word perfectly!

Annoyed, I pulled out his earphone and yelled, "Turn it down!"

Before Duncan could reply, that annoying neighbor in front of me once again turned and hissed, "Sh." This time, though, with a little more force.

Duncan snickered, but actually did as I asked. With a sigh of relief, I finally fell asleep. And boy did it feel good.

* * *

When the airplane landed, I got my carry-on bag and made my way out. I was glad that I didn't have any real luggage – I've always hated waiting for them to come out. I found a man outside holding a sign with my name on it. He seemed business-like, so I decided to cautiously approach him.

"Are you Courtney Samuelson?" he asked.

I grimaced. I never liked being called by my father's last name – my parents had been divorced since I was two, and I've always wanted to go under my step-father's name instead. "Yes," I said in a restricted voice.

"Good. Come with me," he instructed, walking off.

I jogged to catch up with him. "Wait, who are you? I'm not about to run off with a stranger."

"I'm from the government."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyone could say that."

He stopped abruptly, catching me off guard and almost causing me to run into him. In an instant, his badge was out, portraying his name and his rank. My mouth made the shape of an 'O' and I nodded, allowing him to walk once more. He gave me a look I can only describe as annoyed and continued to walk. We stepped into a car and drove off.

When we arrived at wherever that man took me, we stepped out and quickly entered a building. It was in a scary neighborhood – not a cool one, like the ones you see in the movies. We were directed into a dimly lit room where a man was waiting, sitting in front of a desk. In front of him were documents.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Williams. You must be Courtney," he said, acknowledging me with a nod. "Please sit." He motioned towards the chair.

I did as he asked and sat across from him. Staring at him, I waited for him to continue.

"I'm assuming you know why you're here."

I nodded.

"Good. Seeing a murder occur isn't a thing to take lightly, you know, so I'm glad you don't look as traumatized."

I was glad I didn't look traumatized too, even though my heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest.

"I have here, in front of me, your new home," he said, motioning to the documents. I assumed they were.

"I don't get a new name?" I asked.

"No, though we might change your last name in the long run," he shook his head. "We were informed he only saw your face, therefore he shouldn't know your name. If that does eventually happen, we will relocate you and change your name. But, I doubt that could happen." He gave me a reassuring smile that was reassuring in no way.

He continued. "You will be living with a family in the suburbs, and will attend Washington High next week. You'll be a 'foreign exchange' student."

"From Canada?" I asked, dumbfounded. Canada isn't that foreign…

He shook his head. "The criminal will know where you came from, so you aren't from Canada anymore. We've decided that Germany best suits your looks and background. We've been told you have relatives there."

I nodded slowly. Distant relatives, sure. "But I don't speak the language. It won't work."

"Sure it will," he said. "Don't worry. Tomorrow, you will meet your new family. But for now, we have booked you to stay at a nearby hotel."

I nodded one final time, biting my lip.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. You're safe here, Courtney."

If only he knew the events about to occur.

* * *

I barely slept that night, and in the following morning, I was exhausted. They were taking me to my new 'family', and the drive was about forty-five awkward minutes.

When we arrived, I was faced with a family of five.

"Welcome Courtney," the middle-aged woman, who I assume is the mom, welcomed. She had light brown hair and kind blue eyes. She was very pretty for a woman of her age. "I'm Jackie, and this is my husband, Kaleb."

Kaleb was a middle-aged man too, with dark blond hair and blue eyes like his wife. He seemed a bit more unfriendly, but smiled at me, making him seem less bad. "Hello."

I nodded at him with an awkward smile plastered on my face. I then faced three children. Two of them had brown hair like their mother, and one had blond hair like his father. They all shared brilliant blue eyes though.

"Kid, introduce yourself," Jackie said.

The youngest stepped up first. He was a small boy with blond hair falling over his beautiful eyes, and he was the most adorable kid I'd ever sing. He looked no older than six years of age. "I'm James."

"Hi James."

The next one stepped up was probably the middle child. She was brown haired like her mother, but her hair was more vibrant in color. She had a petite face that matched her small body. She was probably in the fifth grade, or a bit older. "I'm Kara."

"Hi Kara."

The eldest stepped up – a teenage boy, who looked around my age, with brown hair that was cut short. "And I'm Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel," I said, slightly blushing. He was, unfortunately, good-looking.

"Now that we're introduced," Jackie said. "Let's go inside."

We all made our way inside, including my escort who hadn't left quite yet.

"Jackie, I'm glad you were nice enough to take her in," the man said. "Thank you, all. I am leaving now, and I wish you all luck." He stepped out, taking his leave now.

Once the door closed, theirs opened. The husband fell onto the couch, exhausted, and the children scattered to their own things. The wife, though equally tired, stared at me with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for their rudeness. We just got back from a trip, and the kids aren't taking it well."

I nodded. "No, it's fine. I'm tired too."

"I'll show you your room then," she said, making her way up the stairs. I followed.

As we made our way down the hall, she spoke. "Tomorrow, I'll take you shopping for a new wardrobe. After all, I know you were rushed. It must have been horrifying." She stopped and looked at me, examining for any trauma. But I managed to keep my cool, somehow.

"It's okay," I assured her.

"Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm here," she comforted. Then, she opened up the door and stepped into a light room. "This will be your room."

I stepped in. It was spacious, which was good. I've never liked crowded rooms. There was a bed in the corner and a drawer at the side, along with a mirror closet. It was simple, but I'd have to get used to it. Who knew how long it'd take until they caught the criminal. I shuddered at a scary thought; what if they never caught him?

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry seeping into her voice. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no," I said. "I love it. Really, it's great. I'll just… take a nap, if that's okay with you?"

She nodded. "Sure. I know you must be tired." She left, closing the door behind her.

I put my backpack down and sat on the bed. Staring out the window, I sighed.

This was my new life, but it wasn't a real one.

* * *

**A/N: **My chapters in this story are shorter than my usual, because I'm just trying to get out chapters. Um, so, I never actually watched TDA or any sequels after TDI, because they messed up the pairings and all (I know Trent and Gwen are broken up, and Duncan and Courtney are on the edge of not being together and stuff), but I've always written for the original pairings, so I'm sticking to it. I do, however, feel like trying Gwen and Duncan stories, so I'll probably write one of those sooner or later. I have an idea and all...

Sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
